Holiday Wishes (Idina Menzel album)
Holiday Wishes, also titled Christmas Wishes, is a Christmas holiday album by American singer-songwriter and actress Idina Menzel. Produced by Walter Afanasieff, it was released by Warner Bros. Records on October 14, 2014 in the United States, and on November 3 in the United Kingdom. It is Menzel's fourth studio album to date, as well as her first in six years, and features a duet with Michael Bublé. Background During her one night only concert at Radio City Music Hall, Menzel revealed details about the album, and indicated that the track "December Prayer" would be an original song. She also added, in regard to her Jewish ethnicity, "I know I'm Jewish. But a lot of famous Jewish people have written Christmas songs, so I'm going to try out some of their songs on the album. I'm glad I'm not singing about Jesus." Although it's the only song in the album that was written by Menzel, the song "December Prayer" is a cover of the Yvonne Catterfeld song. Catterfeld's original rendition was included o her 2010 album Blau im Blau. Content and composition According to Menzel, Holiday Wishes consists of mostly "songs that I've always wanted to sing." The album begins with a cover of the holiday standard "Do You Hear What I Hear?", the recording of which was inspired by American singer Whitney Houston's rendition. The fifth song is a cover of "All I Want for Christmas Is You", which was originally recorded and made famous by American singer Mariah Carey. Menzel opted to record the track using an arrangement that producer Walter Afanasieff, who co-wrote and produced Carey's version, had never been able to use before. The seventh track "December Prayer" is the only original song featured on the album, which has been described by Randy Lewis of the Los Angeles Times as a "reflection about a soldier finding his way home for the holidays." Reception }} Holiday Wishes has garnered positive reviews from music critics. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic concluded, "Unsurprising though it may be, Holiday Wishes nevertheless is satisfying because producer Walter Afanasieff commits to his Christmas classicism, as does Menzel. Everything here sparkles with the gleam of freshly fallen snow: it's big, bright, and so stubbornly out of fashion that it'd never go out of style." Praising Menzel's vocal performance, the Los Angeles Times' Randy Lewis wrote that the singer "brings a stocking-full of interpretive skill to some holiday classics." Lewis opined that despite "conventional" arrangements, "Menzel's tone and phrasing are consistently lovely." Commercial performance Upon its release, Holiday Wishes debuted at number 13 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart with sales of 20,000 copies, making it the highest-charting solo album of her career. In its sixth week on the chart, the album sold 33,000 copies and reached a new peak of number 10, making it Menzel's first ever solo album to reach the top 10 on the Billboard 200. With sales of 370,000, Holiday Wishes was 2014's second best-selling holiday album, behind That's Christmas to Me by Pentatonix. On December 20, 2014, the album peaked at Number 6 on the Billboard 200.http://www.billboard.com/artist/276493/idina-menzel/chart?f=305 Track listing *All tracks produced by Walter Afanasieff, except "When You Wish upon a Star" From The Disney Movie Pinocchio produced by Rob Mounsey. | title13 = Mother's Spiritual | writer13 = Laura Nyro | length13 = 4:19 | title14 = Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow | writer14 = Sammy Cahn, Jule Styne | length14 = 2:41 }} Personnel *Idina Menzel – lead vocals *Walter Afanasieff – production, arrangements, keyboards *Rob Mounsey – production *William Ross – arrangements *Jorge Calandrelli – arrangements *David Reitzas – mixing *Nathan East – bass guitar *Vinnie Colaiuta – drums *Paul Jackson Jr. – guitar *Dennis Budimir – guitar *Randy Waldman – piano *Kenny G – saxophone *Kent Smith – trumpet solo *Michael Bublé – vocal duet *Missi Hale – backing vocals *Luke Edgemon – backing vocals *Monét Owens – backing vocals *Tyler Gordon – engineering, programming *David Reitzas – engineering *Adrian Bradford – engineering *Tommy Vicari – orchestral engineering *Larry Mah – orchestral engineering *Courtney Blooding – production coordination *Norman Wonderly – creative direction *Ruven Afandor – photography Charts Certifications References Category:2014 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Pop Christmas albums Category:Idina Menzel albums Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff